4.13 Die Rückkehr, Teil 2/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Vorausblende Die Szene knüpft an die Ereignisse am Ende von 3x23 an. Jack hat Kate gerade hinterhergeschrien, dass sie zurück zur Insel müssen. Kates Wagen hält mit quietschenden Reifen an. Der Rückwärtsgang wird eingelegt, sie fährt den Wagen zurück zu Jack, steigt aus und kommt wütend auf ihn zu. Kate: Wir müssen wieder zurück? Wir müssen wieder zurück?? Jack: Ich, ich... Kate: Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Du rufst mich seit zwei Tagen ununterbrochen an, total zugedröhnt von deinen Pillen. Und dann kreuzt du hier auf mit einer Todesanzeige für Jeremy Bentham? Er war bei mir und er hat mir seine Geschichte erzählt. Da wusste ich, dass er verrückt ist, aber du.. du musst ihm glauben. Jack: Ja. Kate: Ihm? Ausgerechnet ihm glaubst du? Jack: Ja, ja, Kate, tu ich, denn er hat gesagt, das wäre die einige Möglichkeit, wie ich dich beschützen kann. Dich und Aaron. Kate gibt ihm eine Ohrfeige. Kate: Wag es nicht, seinen Namen zu sagen. Es vergeht kein Abend, an dem ich ihm nicht erklären muss, warum du ihm nicht vorliest, also sprich nicht von ihm! Jack: Es tut mir Leid. Kate: Ich habe die letzten drei Jahre versucht, diesen schrecklichen Tag zu vergessen, als wir von der Insel geflohen sind. Wie kannst du es wagen, mich zu bitten zurückzugehen? Jack antwortet nicht. Kate dreht sich um und geht zu ihrem Wagen. Sie steigt ein und fährt davon. Inselabschnitt Sawyer und Jack im Dschungel. Sawyer: Bist du sicher, dass die Richtung stimmt? Jack: Lapidus sagt, dass sie nach Nordosten gehen. Sawyer: Wir sollten ne Pause einlegen. Du siehst aus, als würdest du gleich umkippen, Doc. Jack: Mir geht's gut. Sawyer: Klar geht's dir gut. Dir geht's ja immer gut. Jack geht plötzlich in Deckung. Sawyer tut es ihm nach. Sie blicken auf die Orchidee. Sawyer: Sind wir da? Jack: Keine Ahnung. Sawyer: Wie sieht der Plan aus, Sundance? Jack: Der Plan ist, wir warten und... Hinter ihnen raschelt es und sie drehen sich blitzschnell um, heben ihre Waffen. Etwas von ihnen entfernt steht Hurley und erleichtert sich gerade. Sawyer: Hugo? Hurley: Sawyer! Hurley macht seinen Hosenstall zu und dreht sich um. Sawyer: Geht's dir gut? Hurley: Alter, du bist wieder da. Wie hast du mich gefunden? Er bemerkt Jack, der erschöpft an einer Bambusstange lehnt. Jack: Schön, dich zu sehen, Hurley. Hurley: Ja. Ja, ich freu mich auch. Sawyer: Wo zum Teufel steckt er? Hurley, Sawyer und Jack gehen auf die Station zu. Locke ist gerade dabei, etwas zu suchen und bemerkt sie erst nicht. Jack: Locke! Locke dreht sich um. Locke: Hallo, Jack. Auf dem Frachter Desmond, Michael und Jin stehen vor dem Sprengstoff im Inneren des Frachters. Desmond untersucht den Haufen und die Verkabelung genauer. Desmond: Das ist genug C4, um einen Flugzeugträger in die Luft zu jagen. Als ich bei der Army war, da war ich.. sechs Monate beim Bombenräumkommando, was angeblich gerade reicht, um zu lernen, wie man sich selbst in die Luft jagt. Michael: Ist da'n Timer dran? Wieso ist das Zeug noch nicht hochgegangen? Desmond: Das ist ein Funkempfänger.. der-der funktioniert wie ein Walkie-Talkie. Ein Signal wird gesendet und.. dadurch wird die Bombe gezündet. Jin: Also.. können wir.. das abschalten? Desmond: Das ist.. der reinste Kabelsalat. [deutet auf die Kabel] Du schneidest eins durch und.. Bumm! Eins von den gelben ist scharf, wenn wir das falsche durchschneiden.. Bumm. Das sind diverse Mehrfachzünder, man kann einen deaktivieren und beim nächsten.. Bumm. Äh.. diese Batterie ist die Stromquelle, wenn wir sie abtrennen... Jin: Bumm. MAIN TITLE Inselabschnitt Jack, Sawyer, Hurley und Locke bei der Station. Jack: Was machst du hier? Locke: Hier ist eine Dharma-Station unter uns und ich versuche irgendwie reinzukommen. Jack: Du willst rein und was dann? Locke: Hugo, James, dürfte ich kurz mit Jack allein reden? Hurley und Sawyer drehen sich um, wollen sie alleine lassen. Jack dreht sich zu ihnen, will ebenfalls gehen. Jack: Nicht nötig. Wir sind nur wegen Hurley gekommen. Gehen wir. Locke: Jack, du solltest dir anhören, was ich zu sagen.. Jack: [aufgebracht] Was ich tun sollte, ist wieder zurück zum Hubschrauber gehen, einsteigen, und unsere Leute von der Insel schaffen. Hurley: Alter, ist vielleicht nicht so ne gute Idee. Die Rambos sind mit Ben unterwegs zum Hubschrauber. Er hat sich vor etwa ner Stunde gestellt. Jack: [zu Locke] Warum zum Teufel sollte er das tun? Ben wird gefesselt von den Söldnern durch den Dschungel geführt. Keamy: Erzähl doch mal, Ben. Was ist es eigentlich, was dich soo wichtig macht, hm? [Ben antwortet nicht.] Das interessiert mich. Ich will wissen, wieso Mr. Widmore mir so viel Geld dafür bezahlt, dass ich hierher komme, dich gefangennehme und dich lebend nach Hause bringe. Ben: Hat Charles Widmore gesagt, Sie sollen meine Tochter töten? Das Geräusch klappernden Metalls ist zu hören. Keamy blickt auf und sieht, wie Lapidus im Hubschrauber versucht, sich von den Handschellen zu befreien. Keamy: Hey! [Lapidus blickt auf.] Wo hat er den Werkzeugkasten her? Keamy geht auf ihn zu. Lapidus: Scheiße. Keamy: Von wem hast du den Werkzeugkasten, Frank? Lapidus: Oh, äh... Keamy: Hey! Ein Geräusch ist aus dem Dschungel zu hören. Die Söldner drehen sich sofort um und zielen mit ihren Waffen darauf. Kate kommt aus dem Dschungel gerannt. Keamy: Halt halt halt halt. Schön stehen bleiben! Kate bleibt außer Atem stehen und hebt ihre Hände. Keamy: Wer bist du? Kate: [keuchend] Ich bin Kate. Eine der Überlebenden von Flug 8-15. Keamy: Wieso rennst du? Kate: Ich werde verfolgt... [zeigt auf Ben] von seinen Leuten. Keamy: [zu seinen Männern] Coco, Lacour, Redfern. An die Flanke. Die Männer schwärmen aus. Keamy schnappt sich Kate. Keamy: Komm her. [er stößt sie zu Boden neben Ben.] Auf die Knie. Hände über den Kopf, alle beide. Ben und Kate nehmen die Hände über den Kopf. Alle sehen sich unsicher um. Plötzlich ist ein Flüstern zu hören. Einer von Richards Männern attackiert einen der Söldner und bricht ihm lautlos das Genick. Ein zweiter Söldner wird von einer Schleuder am Fuß erwischt und zu Fall gebracht. Im Fallen feuert er eine Salve in die Luft ab. Keamy: Jetzt!! Feuer!! Die Söldner eröffnen das Feuer. Ben und Kate ducken sich. Lapidus geht ebenfalls in Deckung. Ein wildes Feuergefecht entbrennt. Einer der Söldner wird von einem Elektroschocker am Hals erwischt und fällt zappelnd zu Boden. Kate: Ben, bleib hinter mir. Lauf, lauf! Kate und Ben springen auf und rennen Richtung Dschungel. Keamy will auf sie schießen, als eine Handgranate in seine Nähe rollt. Lapidus: Handgranate! Keamy tritt die Granate weg. Sie landet direkt vor Omars Füßen und explodiert. Keamy nimmt die Verfolgung von Ben und Kate auf. Ben stolpert, fällt hin und rollt einige Meter. Kate dreht um, läuft zurück und hilft ihm hoch. Kate: Steh auf. Steh auf! Keamy hat sie beinahe eingeholt als er von Sayid, der sich hinter einem Baum versteckt hat, zu Boden gerissen wird. Die beiden rollen einen Abhang hinunter. Keamy zieht seine Pistole, Sayid bekommt jedoch seinen Arm zu fassen und Keamys Schüsse gehen ins Leere. Sayid schafft es Keamy die Waffe zu entwenden und richtet sie auf ihn. Keamy reagiert jedoch schnell und tritt sie ihm aus der Hand. Sayid will sie sich wieder holen, wird jedoch von hinten von Keamy festgehalten. Sayid greift nach Keamys Messer und sticht ihm in die Seite. Keamy zeigt sich davon recht unbeeindruckt und beide teilen Fausthiebe aus. Keamy will sich nun die Pistole vom Boden greifen. Sayid schnappt sich einen Ast und prügelt damit auf ihn ein. Keamy gewinnt jedoch wieder die Oberhand, rollt sich auf Sayid und versucht ihn mit dem Ast zu erwürgen. Plötzlich ertönen Schüsse und Keamy wird in den Rücken getroffen. Er geht neben Sayid zu Boden. Sayid blickt hoch und sieht, dass Richard Alpert auf Keamy geschossen hat. Sayid bleibt schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen. Ein paar von Richards Leuten kommen zum Vorschein. Auch Ben und Kate kommen angelaufen. Kate hilft Sayid hoch. Ben: Danke, dass du gekommen bist, Richard. Richard: Keine Ursache. Kate hebt das blutige Messer vom Boden auf. Ben: Befreist du mich, Kate? Kate schneidet die Kabelbinder, mit denen Ben gefesselt ist, durch. Ben: [zu Richard] Wie war die Vereinbarung? Richard: Sie, äh, helfen uns, dich zu befreien. Wir lassen sie von der Insel. Ben: [überlegt kurz] Meinetwegen. Der Hubschrauber gehört euch. [zu Kate] Dir und Sayid einen schönen Heimflug. Kate: [ungläubig] Ihr lasst uns wirklich gehen? Wir dürfen nach Hause? Das war's? Ben: Das war's. Vorausblende Hurley sitzt auf einer Couch und öffnet einen Schokoriegel. Er ist in der Santa Rosa Klinik. Eine Pflegerin bringt eine Frau zu ihm. Es ist Michaels Mutter. Pflegerin: [deutet auf Hurley] Da sitzt er. Michaels Mutter: Danke, Miss. Die Pflegerin lässt sie alleine. Michaels Mutter spricht Hurley aus einiger Entfernung an. Michaels Mutter: Sind Sie Hurley? Hurley: Ja. Michaels Mutter: Sind Sie gefährlich? Hurley: Äh.. Verzeihung, kennen wir uns? Michaels Mutter: Nein, Sie kennen mich nicht. Aber Sie kennen meinen Enkelsohn. In einiger Entfernung hinter Michaels Mutter steht Walt. Er ist mittlerweile ein Teenager geworden. Michaels Mutter: Wir sind ein Mal quer durch's ganze Land gereist, nur aus einem Grund. Damit er Sie sehen kann. Ich will wissen, ob Sie etwas Verrücktes tun werden. Hurley: Ich werde nichts Verrücktes tun. Michaels Mutter nickt und winkt Walt herbei. Er kommt näher und setzt sich in einen Sessel gegenüber von Hurley. Michaels Mutter wartet an der Tür. Hurley: Hallo, Walt. Walt: Hallo, Hurley. Hurley: Du bist gewachsen, Alter. Walt: Als ihr.. zurückgekommen seid, hab ich gehofft, jemand würde mich besuchen kommen, aber... gekommen ist keiner. Hurley: Tschuldige. Walt: Weißt du, wer mich besucht hat? Jeremy Bentham. Ich verstehe nicht, warum ihr alle lügt. Hurley sieht sich unsicher um. Er beugt sich zu Walt vor. Hurley: [flüstert] Wir lügen, weil das die einzige Möglichkeit ist, die zu beschützen, die nicht mit konnten. Walt: Wie mein Dad? Hurley: Wie dein Dad, ja. Inselabschnitt Im Dschungel bei der Orchidee. Hurley und Sawyer haben Locke und Jack allein gelassen, damit diese unter vier Augen reden können. Hurley hat eine Packung Kekse in der Hand. Sawyer beobachtet Locke und Jack mit dem Fernglas. Sawyer: Was haben die zwei da eigentlich zu besprechen? Hurley: Weiß nicht. Anführerkram. Sawyer schnauft verächtlich. Er dreht sich um und bemerkt die Kekspackung in Hurleys Händen. Sawyer: Wo hast du die her? Hurley: Aus ner Kiste, die Ben vorhin ausgegraben hat. Sind gut. Er hält ihm die Packung hin. Sawyer greift hinein, nimmt einen Cracker und isst ihn. Hurley: Danke, dass du gekommen bist. Sawyer: Ah, schon gut. Hurley: Geht's Claire und dem Baby gut? Sawyer sieht Hurley besorgt an. Zurück zu Jack und Locke. Jack: Worüber willst du mit mir reden, John? Locke: Ich will, dass du deinen Entschluss, die Insel zu verlassen noch mal überdenkst. Ich möchte, dass du bleibst. Jack: Ich soll bleiben, sagst du? Locke: Ja, ganz recht. Jack: Du hast einer unbewaffneten Frau ein Messer in den Rücken geworfen. Du hast die Hälfte von uns über die Insel geführt, wobei die meisten getötet wurden. Locke: Und du hast mir eine Waffe an den Kopf gehalten und abgedrückt. Ich hab gehofft, wir könnten die Vergangenheit mal ruhen lassen. Jack: Ich werd dir was sagen: Bleib du ruhig hier in deinem kleinen Gewächshaus, aber der Rest von uns geht nach Hause. Locke: Aber es ist euch nicht bestimmt, nach Hause zu gehen. Jack: [aufgebracht] Was ist dann meine Bestimmung, John?! Jetzt fällt's mir wieder ein.. Was hast du noch gesagt, als wir unterwegs zur Luke waren? Dass es.. unser Schicksal war, hier abzustürzen. Locke: Du weißt es doch, Jack. Du weißt, dass du aus einem bestimmten Grund hier bist. Du weißt es. Doch wenn du die Insel jetzt verlässt, wird dieses Wissen dich um den Verstand bringen. Darauf kannst du Gift nehmen... Bist du dich endlich entschließt wiederzukommen. Jack: Leb wohl, John. Er dreht sich um, will gehen. Locke: Ihr werdet lügen müssen. Jack: Wie war das, bitte? Locke: Jack, wenn ihr geht, müsst ihr die Wahrheit für euch behalten. Ihr müsst alles verschweigen, was uns hier widerfahren ist. Nur so können wir die Insel schützen. Jack: [genervt] Es ist eine Insel, John. Die muss von keinem beschützt werden. Locke: Das ist keine Insel. An diesem Ort geschehen Wunder. Und-und wenn du das nicht glaubst, wenn du das nicht glauben kannst, dann... lass dich von dem überraschen, was ich bald tue. Jack: Ich sage dir, es gibt keine Wunder. Locke: Tja.. dann müssen wir abwarten, wer von uns Recht hat. Ein bekannte Stimme ist plötzlich zu hören. Ben: Störe ich? Jack wirbelt herum und hält seine Waffe in Bens Richtung. Ben: Freue mich auch, dich zu sehen, Jack. Ben geht an Jack vorbei, der die Waffe immer noch auf ihn gerichtet hält. Ben: [zu Locke] Du hast die Flamingoblumen nicht gefunden, was? Locke: Ich weiß nicht, wie die aussehen! Ben geht voran, Locke folgt ihm. Ben zeigt auf eine Topfplanze, bückt sich und öffnet eine Tür. Jack: Was machst du da? Ben: [zu Locke] Hast du's ihm nicht gesagt? Locke: Ich hab's versucht. Ben: [zu Jack] Sayid und Kate warten am Hubschrauber auf dich. Soviel ich weiß werden die Leute vom Strand momentan alle zum Frachter gebracht. Jack: Was? Ben: Ich würde dich gern über alles informieren, was du versäumt hast, aber du, Hugo und James, ihr müsst sofort los. Ich an deiner Stelle würde in spätestens einer Stunde auf dem Schiff sein wollen. Leb wohl, Jack. [zu Locke] Gehen wir. Locke: Du musst sie belügen, Jack. Wenn du sie nur halb so gut belügst, wie dich selbst, dann glauben sie dir. Er steigt zu Ben in den Fahrstuhl. Die Metalltür schließt sich knirschend und der Fahrstuhl fährt nach unten. Auf dem Frachter An Deck. Michael schiebt einen Tank mit Stickstoff auf einer Sackkarre vor sich her. Sun kommt besorgt zu ihn gelaufen, Aaron auf dem Arm. Sun: Michael? Was geht dort unten vor sich? Michael: Hast du's jemandem erzählt? Sun: Nein, Michael, das habe ich nicht. Könnt ihr.. sie entschärfen? Michael: Sie ist nicht aktiviert. Wir können es.. wenn das, was ich in diesem Behälter hab funktioniert, dann wird alles gut. Ich schick Jin nach oben. Es ist nicht nötig, dass er unten bei mir bleibt. Er soll lieber bei dir sein. Michael will sich wieder auf den Weg machen. Sun: Ich bin schwanger. Michael hält inne, lächelt sie unsicher an. Michael: Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Sun. Im Frachterinneren. Michael stellt den Stickstoff ab. Desmond: Du hast was vor? Michael: Vereisen. Das ist flüssiger Stickstoff. Den benutzen wir hier im Kühlraum. Die Bombe braucht um zu detonieren eine Zündspannung von der Batterie, und die Funktionsweise der Batterie basiert auf einer chemischen Reaktion. Ich sprüh die Batterie ein, denn wenn sie vereist ist, gibt's keine Reaktion. Desmond: Und wo ist der Haken? Michael: Der Haken ist, wir haben nur einen Behälter, und ist der leer, dann stehen wir wieder am Anfang. Desmond: Warum warten wir nicht bis das rote Lämpchen leuchtet? Michael: Wenn das rote Licht aufleuchtet und die Batterie ist noch nicht kalt, dann ist das das letzte, was wir sehen. So oder so sind wir.. wenigstens gewarnt. Es verschafft uns etwas Zeit. Desmond: Na gut, ähm, vereise die Batterie. [er öffnet einen Schrank und holt einen Schreibblock heraus] Jin, hilf mir, die Drähte zu sortieren. Schreib auf, welcher wohin führt. Michael sprüht den Stickstoff auf die Batterie. Inselabschnitt Faraday erreicht mit dem Schlauchboot den Strand. Die Strandbewohner helfen ihm dabei es an Land zu ziehen. Faraday: Danke. Juliet: Sind alle auf dem Schiff? Faraday: Ja, sind alle in Sicherheit. Juliet: Kommen sie näher zur Insel? Faraday: Sie kommen so nahe zur Insel, wie es geht ohne auf ein Riff aufzulaufen. Die nächste Fahrt dürfte schneller gehen. Ich hol mir Wasser, bin gleich wieder da. Juliet: Gut, ich mach die nächste Gruppe startklar. Faraday: Danke. Juliet: Dan? Faraday: Ja? Juliet: Danke für deine Hilfe. Faraday: Immer doch. Faraday geht. Juliet wendet sich an die Strandbewohner. Juliet: Okay, macht euch bereit! Etwas weiter oben am Strand sitzt Miles in der "Küche" und isst Erdnüsse aus einer Dharma-Dose. Rose sieht ihn skeptisch an. Rose: Wer hat gesagt, dass du Erdnüsse essen darfst? Miles: [genervt] Ma'am, darf ich vielleicht ein paar Erdnüsse essen? Rose: Ich werde dich im Auge behalten, Kleiner. Faraday kommt auf Miles zu. Faraday: Miles... Er deutet mit einem Kopfnicken an, ihm zu folgen. Miles: Ist was mit deinem Hals? Faraday: Kommst du, bitte? Er geht weiter zu Charlotte. Charlotte: Dan, da bist du ja. Was hast du? Faraday: Ich lege in zehn Minuten ab, dann bring ich die nächste Gruppe zum Frachter. Ihr müsst unbedingt dafür sorgen, dass ihr mit dabei seid, klar? Miles: Mach dir um mich keine Gedanken, ich bleib hier. Faraday: Nein, Miles, nein, ich hab dir äh, ich hab dir anscheinend nicht die.. Dringlichkeit der Lage vermittelt. Miles: Doch doch, das-das war sehr eindringlich. Ich bleib trotzdem hier. Faraday: [zu Charlotte] Hey, zehn Minuten. Charlotte: Ja. Faraday geht. Miles: [zu Charlotte] Es überrascht mich, dass du weg willst. Charlotte: Entschuldigung? Miles: Ist doch komisch. Nachdem du so viel dafür getan hast, dass du wieder her kannst. Charlotte: Wie meinst du das, dass ich wieder her kann? Miles: Wie mein ich das bloß? In der Orchidee. Ben und Locke fahren mit dem Fahrstuhl nach unten. Locke: Wie tief ist die Station? Ben: Tief. Der Fahrstuhl quietscht und knarzt während er langsam nach unten fährt. Schließlich erreichen sie den Grund, Ben steigt schnell aus und legt an der Wand einen Schalter um. Das Licht geht an, Ben geht schnell weiter ins Innere der Station. Locke folgt ihm. Locke: Ist das etwa die Zauberkiste? Ben, der hektisch Knöpfe drückt und Apparaturen in Gang setzt, dreht sich zu ihm um. Ben: Nein, John, das ist sie nicht. Er drückt einen weiteren Knopf, und in einem Alkoven geht ein Licht an. Dann geht er hastig weiter zu einem Schreibtisch, schaltet eine Lampe an und sieht einige Aufzeichnungen durch. John schaut sich interessiert um. Locke: Wofür ist das ganze Zeug? Ben: Für dasselbe wie in allen DHARMA-Stationen.. Lächerliche Experimente. Locke: Was für Experimente? Ben: Weißt du was, John? Ben öffnet eine Schreibtischschublade, wühlt darin herum und holt ein Videoband hervor. Ben: Wie wär's, wenn du dir dieses äußerst informative Video ansiehst. [er schaltet einen Fernseher ein] Das wird einige deiner Fragen beantworten. Und ich erledige in der Zwischenzeit etwas. Ben legt einen Schalter um und die Türen zu dem Alkoven fahren beiseite. Locke legt das Video ein und startet es. Es ist ein DHARMA-Orientierungsfilm der Orchidee. Auf dem Bildschirm erscheint ein Mann, der uns als Mark Wickmund bekannt ist. In seinem Arm hält er ein Kaninchen, auf dem die schwarze Zahl 15 aufgemalt worden ist. Während sich Locke das Video ansieht schiebt Ben Dinge in den Alkoven hinein. Halliwax: Hallo. Ich bin Dr. Edgar Halliwax und das ist der Orientierungsfilm zur Station 6 der DHARMA-Initiative. Wie Sie sicher bereits vermuten, ist Station 6, oder Die Orchidee, keine botanische Forschungseinrichtung. Die einzigartigen Eigenschaften dieser Insel haben eine Art Kasimireffekt geschaffen, der es der DHARMA-Initiative ermöglicht, einmalige Experimente durchzuführen, sowohl was Zeit angeht als auch Raum. [Halliwax geht auf den Alkoven zu, in den Ben gerade Dinge einräumt.] Das.. ist der Tresor. Er wurde direkt neben einem Feld geschaffen, von dem wir annehmen, dass es aus negativ geladener exotischer Materie besteht. Es ist von äußerster Wichtigkeit, darauf zu achten, dass keinesfalls anorganische Materialien in dieser Kammer verbleiben. Die elektromagnetische Energie der Insel kann ausgesprochen gefährlich und unberechenbar sein. [Halliwax legt das Kaninchen in den Alkoven] Zu Ihrer eigenen Sicherheit und zur Sicherheit Ihrer Mitmenschen: Metallische Objekte dürfen unter keinen Umständen in den Tresor gebracht werden. [Ben stellt weiter Kram in den Tresor, unter anderem einen Mülleimer aus Metall. Locke will ihn darauf ansprechen, konzentriert sich jedoch wieder auf das Video.] Bei unserer ersten Demonstration werden wir den Versuch unternehmen, das Testobjekt 100 Milisekunden in den vierdimensionalen Raum zu verschieben. Für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks werden wir den Eindruck haben, das Tier sei verschwunden, aber in Wirklichkeit... Das Bild verzerrt plötzlich und das Band wird zurückgespult. Locke versucht es zu stoppen, klopft auf das Videogerät. Dann geh es aus. Locke steht auf und geht zu Ben. Locke: Hey. Ist das wirklich so gemeint? Hab ich das richtig verstanden? Ben: Wenn du zeitreisender Hase meinst, dann ja. Ben stellt weiter Zeug in den Tresor. Locke: Du weißt, dass er ausdrücklich gesagt hat, hier darf nichts aus Metall rein, ja? Ben nickt. Plötzlich hören sie ein lautes Quietschen. Der Fahrstuhl wurde in Bewegung gesetzt und kommt jetzt unten an. Locke und Ben starren auf die Tür. Locke: Erwartest du jemanden? Ben: Bekomm ich meine Waffe wieder? Hurley und Sawyer erreichen gerade den Hubschrauber, wo Kate versucht, Lapidus von den Handschellen zu befreien. Sayid hält mit einem Gewehr in der Hand ausschau. Hurley: Sayid! Kate! [er umarmt Sayid] Schön dich zu sehen, Alter. Jack kommt jetzt erschöpft an. Kate geht besorgt auf ihn zu. Sawyer stößt einen toten Söldner mit seinem Gewehrlauf an. Sawyer: Hat der Typ dich geärgert, Sommersprosse? Kate: Den hab ich nicht erledigt. Sawyer: Wen hast du dann erledigt? Sie geht weiter zu Jack und schaut sich seine Wunde an. Jack: Wo ist das Baby? Kate: Bei Sun. Sie müssten schon auf dem Frachter sein. Geht's dir gut? Jack: Jetzt geht's mir gut. Lapidus versucht weiter, die Handschellen aufzukriegen. Sawyer: Hey, Kenny Rogers. Was soll das werden? So knackt man doch kein Schloss. Lapidus: Hast du ne bessere Idee? Sawyer holt eine kleine Säge aus dem Werkzeugkasten. Sawyer: Metallsäge. Lapidus: Für die Handschellen, oder? [Sawyer beginnt, die Handschellen durchzusägen.] Okay.. schön vorsichtig. Sawyer: Jaja, schon gut. Jack: Sayid, wie bist du hergekommen? Sayid: Ich hab das Schlauchboot vom Frachter genommen. Jack: Sind wir da sicher? Am Strand wurde ne Leiche vom Frachter angeschwemmt. Sayid: Jetzt sind wir sicher. Sawyer befreit Lapidus von den Handschellen. Lapidus: Na also. Nichts wie weg hier. Lapidus steigt in das Cockpit. Sawyer: Los, Sommersprosse. Ich hab genug von der Insel. Lapidus startet den Hubschrauber. Alle steigen ein. Hurley: Wennn wir alle auf dem Schiff haben, kommen wir zurück und suchen Claire, oder? Jack: Auf jeden Fall. Lapidus: Hände und Füße an Bord, Leute! Wir machen ne Spritztour! Der Hubschrauber hebt ab. Auf dem Frachter Michael sprüht die Batterie mit flüssigem Stickstoff ein. Desmond: Ich glaub, ich hab was entdeckt. [Michael hört auf zu sprühen.] Also, wenn ich das Kabel hier durchschneide, müsste der Zündmechanismus unterbrochen sein. Desmond setzt eine Schere an einem Kabel an und will es duchtrennen. Jin: STOP! [deutet auf den Kabelverlauf] Nicht gut. Desmond: Verdammt! Ich kenn mich einfach nicht genug aus! Woher wissen wir, ob dein Vereisungstrick funktioniert?! Michael: Wir wissen es, wenn das rote Licht aufleuchtet und wir noch da sind! Desmond: Wie viel hast du noch davon? Michael sieht auf die Anzeige, die sich schon dem roten Bereich nähert. Michael: Ungefähr ein Viertel. Desmond: Was passiert, wenn wir die Bombe nicht entschärfen können? Michael: Wir müssen hier schleunigst alle wegschaffen. Der Hubschrauber auf dem Weg zum Frachter. Lapidus fällt die Tankanzeige ins Auge, die rapide fällt. Er klopft darauf. Sayid:' Stimmt was nicht? Lapidus: Wir verlieren Sprit. Jack: Was?! Lapidus: Wir verlieren Sprit. Kuckt mal raus und sagt mir, ob ihr was seht! Alle schauen nach draußen. Da ist tatsächlich ein Leck am Tank. Sayid: Wir haben ein Leck. Eine Kugel muss den Tank getroffen haben. Lapidus: Wir müssen sofort irgendwo notlanden. Jack: Nein, nicht landen! Lapidus: Was? Jack: Es gibt kein Benzin auf der Insel! Wir müssen zum Schiff fliegen, sonst ist der Hubschrauber nutzlos. Lapidus: Das Dumme ist nur, ich seh das Schiff nirgends. Jack: Dann such weiter! Lapidus: Wir müssen jedes überflüssige Gewicht sofort aus dem Hubschrauber werfen. Alles, was nicht festgeschraubt ist, raus damit! Sie beginnen damit, Dinge aus dem Hubschrauber zu werfen. Jack: Und, was ist? Reicht es? Schaffen wir es jetzt? Lapidus: Ich wär um einiges entspannter, wenn wir'n paar hundert Pfund leichter wären. Wenn's nicht reicht, sind wir wenigstens nahe genug am Strand, um notzulanden. Jack: Flieg auf keinen Fall zurück zur Insel! Lapidus: Wär möglich, dass wir keine Wahl haben, Doc. Sawyer blickt entschlossen zu Kate. Sawyer: Hey! Er beugt sich zu ihr, flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sawyer: [flüsternd] Ich habe eine Tochter.. du musst sie finden und sagen, es tut mir Leid. Kate: Wieso erzählst du mir das? Er küsst Kate. Sawyer: Tu's, Sommersprosse! Dann springt er aus dem Hubschrauber ins Meer. Kate: Sawyer! Sawyer taucht wieder auf und beginnt zur Insel zurückzuschwimmen. Inselabschnitt Daniel spricht mit Charlotte am Strand. Faraday: Hey, Charlotte! Hör mal, ich wollte dir noch was sagen... bevor du an Bord gehst, solltest du-- Charlotte: Ich bleib hier, Daniel... erstmal jedenfalls. Faraday: Charlotte... "erstmal" gibt es hier nicht. Wenn du nicht mitkommst, könnte "erstmal" für immer bedeuten. Charlotte: Nichts ist für immer. Faraday: Wieso? Charlotte: Würdest du es verstehen, wenn ich dir sage, ich suche nach dem Ort, wo ich geboren wurde? Faraday: N--nein. Sie umarmen sich lächelnd und Charlotte küsst Faraday auf die Wange. Charlotte: Leb wohl, Daniel. Sie geht. Daniel geht zu den anderen Strandbewohner am Schlauchboot, die sich bereit machen, die Insel zu verlassen. Faraday: [zu Juliet] Lass mich raten. Du kommst nicht mit. Juliet: Ich hab versprochen, hier zu bleiben, bis alle sicher von der Insel runter sind. Mach nicht so ein Gesicht. Ich bin noch da, wenn du wieder kommst. Faraday: Ja, na klar... wenn ich wiederkomme. [zu den Leuten, die er wegbringen soll] Okay. Seid ihr soweit? Los, lasst uns fahren. Sie schieben das Boot zu Wasser. Faraday: [mehr zu sich selbst] Auf geht's. In der Orchidee geht die Tür des Fahrstuhls auf. Ein Paar gestiefelte Füße ist zu sehen. Der Mann bückt sich und holt mit einer schnellen Bewegung ein Messer aus dem rechten Stiefel. Es ist Keamy. Im Hintergrund ist der Ton des Orientierungsvideos zu hören. Keamy: Ich weiß, dass du hier bist, Ben. [er geht langsam und humpelnd in das Innere der Station] Im Dunkel kauernd wartest du auf deine Chance. [Ben kauert in einem Versteck] Du musst auf den Kopf zielen, Ben! Nicht wie dein schwuler Freund, der mir in den Rücken geschossen hat, wie ein jämmerlicher Feigling! Aber kugelsichere Westen sind bekannt dafür, dass sie ein oder zwei Schüsse aushalten. [er gelangt in den Raum, in dem das Video läuft, niemand ist zu sehen, also dreht er wieder um] Aber bevor du abdrückst, Ben... zeig ich dir das. Er zieht seine Weste aus, wirft sie auf den Boden und hebt seine Arme. Am linken Arm ist der Fernzünder für die Bombe auf dem Frachter zu sehen. Ein grünes Lämpchen leuchet darauf. Keamy: Siehst du das? Ich-ich hab nämlich eine, eine Art Lebensversicherung abgeschlossen, Ben. Das hier misst meine Herzfrequenz. Und das Ding hat einen eingebauten Funksender. Ich bin also praktisch ein Selbstmordattentäter, Ben. Wenn mein Herz aufhört zu schlagen, schickt der Sender ein Signal an die 500 Pfund C4, die auf dem Frachter darauf warten hochzugehen. Da würden viele unschuldige Menschen draufgehen, Ben. Falls du denkst, ich bluffe, dann darf ich dich daran erinnern, wie deine Tochter ausgesehen hat, als sie ausgeblutet ist.. mit dem Gesicht im Gras. Locke tritt in den Gang. Keamy dreht sich um. Locke hebt die Hände. Keamy: Wer bist du? Locke: Mein Name ist John Locke, und ich habe.. keine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit Ihnen. Genausowenig wie die Menschen auf dem Schiff.. Also, wie wär's, wenn Sie das Messer weglegen? Wir können über alles reden. Keamy: Weißt du, John Locke... Ich hab noch nie viel vom Reden gehalten. Mit einem lauten Krachen stürzt Ben aus seinem Versteck hervor und beginnt mit seinem Teleskopstab auf Keamy einzuprügeln. Er nimmt das Messer, das Keamy fallen gelassen hat. Ben: Du hast meine Tochter getötet. Er sticht auf Keamy ein. Locke stürzt auf ihn zu. Versucht ihn aufzuhalten. Locke: Ben! Ben: Du hast meine Tochter getötet! Ben sticht noch einmal zu bevor Locke ihn erreicht. Locke: Ben! Hör auf! Hör auf! Locke stößt ihn weg von Keamy, der röchelnd auf dem Boden liegt. Locke: Ben, was hast du getan? Der Zünder beginnt zu piepen. Locke: Du hast alle umgebracht, die auf dem Schiff sind. Ben: Und? ---- Aufgeschrieben von Nordlys. Kategorie:Transcripte Kategorie:Staffel 4